Yet Another Quest to Become a Guy
by WingedFreak
Summary: Just the general VD story: Guilt-Na being angry, Kyoiji being perverted, and Vincent being... well, Vincent. How will Guilt-Na get on in yet another quest to become a guy?


Vampire Doll –

Yet another quest to become a guy!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the high-pitched scream echoed for miles around the dark castle where it came from.

"Ah, the majestic sounds of a pretty girl's scream"

Guilt-na glared at him. "Shut it, Kyoji you pervert!"

She turned and yelled up the stairs, "VINCENT!" Immediately the tall, dark, handsome but incredibly stupid figure appeared and ran to join the couple; tripping about half way down and falling for the rest. "Yes, my lord?"

Guilt-na stabbed the air in the direction of a pile of shattered glass and pink liquid. "Oh." Was all Vincent could manage.

"DAMN RIGHT "OH"!" She thundered at him, her blue eyes starting to turn silver. "YOU KNOW I CAN'T TURN INTO MYSELF WITHOUT IT!"

"I am sorry, my lord, I have failed you." Vincent hung his head. Suddenly, he had an idea and looked up again hopefully. "Couldn't Master Kyoji…"

"NO!" Guilt-na interrupted irritably, switching her hateful stare back to Kyoji.

"Tonae is running out of blood fast and is already trying to survive on a meagre amount." Kyoji explained calmly.

Vincent hung his head again and smoke seemed to pour out of Guilt-na's ears.

"Guilt-na, the cake…" said Kyoji.

"I know, I know!" Guilt-na snapped and stormed off to where the smoke was hustling through the doorway from the kitchen. When she returned, as annoyed as ever, Kyoji and Vincent were in the same positions.

"What?" she snapped at Kyoji when she noticed him looking at her.

"I've thought of a way to get more."

Guilt-na needed no explanation of what to get more of and instantly commanded him to spit it out.

"You have to find a girl exactly like Tonae in every way. Not looks, though it may help if she is pretty, but her blood type, and she has to have a pure soul."

"Then what are we waiting for? VINCENT! Stop moping about and COME ON!" She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out the front door.

"We'll NEVER find someone like Tonae!" Guilt-na grumbled five hours later.

"Think optimistic, my lord." Vincent smiled. "Excuse me sir, what is the type of your blood?" The man looked at him strangely and strode off.

"See? That's the nicest they get." Guilt-na muttered, crossing her arms across her chest.

But as they rounded the corner they saw the kind face of a young girl aged about eight.

"Oops, sorry!" She laughed sweetly and skipped off, her golden hair bouncing on her shoulders, spinning in hypnotising tendrils.

"Excuse me, miss…"

"Vincent!" Guilt-na hissed but he had already gone after the girl.

"I'm doing a survey" He carried on, "may I ask what type of blood you have?"

"Of course!" She beamed, "O-negative."

_That's the same as Tonae's!_ Guilt-na thought, her eyebrows rising.

"My lord!" Vincent called excitedly.

Guilt-na sighed and went over. She forced herself to smile.

"Hello! Can you ask your parents if you can come to play?"

"Okay!" the girl giggled and skipped towards a white cottage with multicoloured roses growing outside.

Guilt-na went with her and Vincent followed obediently.

The young girl disappeared inside and came out again moments later with an answer.

"I like your house!"

She may have just been being polite but she seemed sincere.

"Thank you, Miss Amelia. We like it too."

Vincent always addressed people in the same formal way no matter how well he knew them.

"We don't have a choice" Guilt-na spat under her breath.

They burst through the door.

"Kyoji! GET HERE NOW!"

"Well hello." Kyoji appeared at the top of the stairs and smiled down to Amelia.

"Hi!"

"Stop with the introductions." Guilt-na said, rolling her eyes. "Get on with it!"

It took hours for Kyoji to make up the potion. Finally, he emerged from his study. Guilt-na rushed at him.

"Have you got it? Show me! Give me it now!"

"How did it go?" Everyone turned to see the small face of Amelia sitting up on the sofa. She had fainted when taking the sample of her blood and was asleep on the sofa until then. Hardly any persuasion was needed; she had heard the word "help" and said she'd do it.

"Fine, sweetheart." Kyoji made his way over to her and sat down. "Now that we have the chance, please tell me everything about yourself…"

"Woops! Look at the time! Your parents will be worried, Amelia." Guilt-na interrupted. She gestured and produced a huge lollipop out of mid-air. "Here." She handed it to Amelia.

"Thank…"

"No problem! Vincent! Please escort Amelia home."

When they had left, Guilt-na turned back to Kyoji.

"You are a sick, sick man." She glared at him disapprovingly, her lips pursed.

"Just for that," Kyoji replied, the potion in his hand, "I'm confiscating this."

He got up and stalked off back to his study.

Guilt-na's jaw dropped open.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
